Tofu
by Warumono
Summary: A scandalous tale between an ex-hitokiri, kenjitsu instructor and a tofu vendor


****

Tofu

__

By warumono

She was like a black and blue blur running through the streets trying to avoid the hordes of people looking to get a deal in the market place of Tokyo. She dodged the flower vender, whom, by the way was having an affair with the sword smith down the street. It was most scandalous thing. The woman hardly got any business because of it. Maybe she'd buy flowers later. 

Her eyes flickered to the short stubby man, Kurata-san. He was giving her 'The Eye'. You know, the one that suggests that he take you to his place for a little one on one action. Goodness! Just because she was a single woman living with a house full of men, one being 10 years older, did not mean she would go out with any man!

"Good day to you, Kamiya-san," she heard him say.

Kaoru managed to hide her revulsion. So it was Kamiya now, eh? Just last week he was calling her little pet names. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Kurata-san! Gomen nasi, but I'm in a hurry!" She yelled as she zoomed past him.

Well, that was easy enough. Usually he would be more insistent, maybe he was loosing interest? Nah, she's not that lucky. Pushing those thoughts aside she continued on her way. A few steps away she spotted her goal.

"Gah! Thank goodness you're still here Ryo-kun!!" 

Green eyes smiled at her. "Good evening Kaoru," He said as he eyed. Now Ryo was one handsome son of a gun. No really! He had the blackest hair that went just past his ears. And his fringe stopped just above his eyes. He had those narrowed green eyes with soft eyelashes. His mouth was thin but was very becoming. He had one of those faces that looked menacing but you just knew he wasn't. In fact if you saw him you'd probably end up pinching his cheeks just because he looked adorable. Not only that but he was just two years older than Kaoru. Interesting. "Why so worn out?"

"Thought ... you were ... closing," she managed to get out.

He smiled softly he had a peculiar job for someone his age, he was a tofu merchant. . "Nah, need the money." 

Kaoru nodded knowingly. Turns out that about a week ago Ryo owed a lot of money and the government was threatening to throw him in jail. Poor guy could never get a break. Just last winter he lost his mother. Yep, she had been sick for years and one day she just up and left him. Packed her bangs and "sayonara". He hadn't heard from her since. 

He shrugged. "So what can I do for you?"

"The usual, of course!"

"Of course," he grinned as he took the bucket from her. "You know you're my best customer," he joked. "Gotta feed those hungry men, ne?"

"Mou!" She stomped her foot. "They'll eat me out of house and home one day!"

They laughed as he prepared her order and chatted for a bit. Everyday it was the same thing. She'd go visit him in hopes to help him with his debt by buying from him. Some thought they were an item since she only went to him. Well, they had known each other for years. Did you know he was a student of her father's? Yep, the prized pupil until his mother got sick. Like I sad, poor guy can never get a break. To tell the truth they were bitter enemies in the beginning. Both wanted to master Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and both had the worst tempers. But one day they managed to get past that. Maybe it was because Kaoru's father had threatened them. We'll never know.

They made quite a dashing pair, you'd think so too if you saw them. There had been a few rumors about a love triangle, but we all know those are lies. Really, Kenshin doesn't even know Ryo exist. Come to think of it, isn't that a bad thing?

"Ryo-kun, you should have dinner with us one day." Ah, and so it begins.

"That would be great Kaoru but --"

"Are! Aren't you going to close soon? Why don't I help you then you can come home with me!" 

Ryo managed to keep from sweating. Honestly, he wasn't too keen on going to have dinner at the Kamiya household. After all the Battousai resided there and everyone knew that situation. Poor Ryo was hopelessly in love with the young kenjitsu instructor but Battousai was in the middle. What's a guy to do?

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kaoru."

"Nonsense!" She yelled stubbornly. "You're coming home with me!"

"Ah! No, it's all right Kaoru, really!" An image of a firece looking man with red hair popped into his mind. "How about this. Why don't you come over to my place and I cook dinner." Like that didn't seem less dangerous. Can you see it now? A miniature Batttousai skewing the poor tofu vendor. Well, Ryo-kun sure could. "Gah!" He panicked.

Kaoru blinked for a moment. "Well, I guess that sounds all right!" She smiled at him making him all melty inside. "But first I need to drop off this tofu and let Kenshin and the others know. You'll come with me right?"

Ryo looked at her as she batted her eyes with him. Damn vixen always did that when she wanted to get her way with him. He sighed and began to close his shop. "Ok, I'll go with you." 

-------------

__

TBC

AN:

Ok, this is just being written out pure fun. I thought of it when I was coming up with random titles and I realized that the people had Kenshin & Co. going out to buy tofu in a lot of stories. I don't know if there was a special place to buy tofu in Tokyo at that time so please excuse me if this is completely wrong. This is just for pure entertainment. ^^

warumono


End file.
